He Didn't Have Time
by nanie123
Summary: Ianto is living with his 6 month old daughter after his girlfriend abandoned him. If that is not bad enough he also gets fired from his Job. Nothing is going as planned. He doesn't know about Torchwood and doesn't know anybody on the team. AU in the beginning.
1. Chapter 1

Ianto woke up to the cries of Destiny. He expected his girlfriend would wake up as well and feed the little girl, but he was wrong. The other side of the bed was empty and cold. On the baby cam installed in the little girls room he didn't see his girlfriend either so he stood up and walked to the cot in the kids room.

He had loved his girlfriend from the beginning, but Rhiannon had been going on that she bad influence on Ianto. That she was no good and that she would eventually leave him.

"Hey shush now little girl just a moment daddy's going to make you something to eat." He said to her as he held her in his arms and walked to the kitchen. He warmed up a bottle and sat down, smiling at Destiny as she drank the milk. Once she had finished she fell asleep in Ianto's arms. He laid her back down in her cot and went to his bedroom to change. He noticed a note on the bedside table.

**_I'm sorry Ianto but I can't do this I can't take care of a child. I'm not ready for that. You're a great guy and you deserve better than me. I hope you'll find someone. _**

**_Good bye _**

Tears fell down his face and he knew his sister was right about her. He lay down and cried for about an hour. Destiny had woken up and was screaming. It made Ianto feel responsible he made a promise to himself that he would get through and that he would take care of Destiny. He quickly changed clothes and took care of Destiny. Once finished he put her in the buggy and they walked over to his sister's house.

Rhiannon saw it all on Ianto's face. "You were right about her." He said once they sat down with a cup of tea. They talked for a while on what his options were. Rhiannon offered to take care of Destiny during the day so Ianto could go and look for a job.

They left for home and night fell. In the morning Ianto brought Destiny to his sister and back home to look for job applications.

He spent the day calling and writhing emails applying to several jobs, but got only one reply it was a job at some factory nearby. He made an appointment for the next day to stop by. By four in the afternoon he was at his sister's to pick Destiny up again. He took the long way home through the park just to relax a bit.

His job interview the next day went great. He could start next week. Working hours were from half past eight till five o'clock. So now he had 3 days to find a babysitter for Destiny. He couldn't depend on Rhiannon forever. After a couple of calls to his friends he finally found a girl who could watch her during those hours.

From then on every day he was working hard to keep everything standing. During the day he was working at the factory, in the evening he took care of Destiny and himself. After that he would sleep and do everything over again the next day. During the weekends he would spend quality time with Destiny. She was growing quickly, learning a bit more every day.

Soon Destiny's 1st birthday was coming up, they celebrated with Ianto's family and friends. And the busy routine kept on as months flew by with nothing really special happening. Ianto stayed on his own with his daughter because he was too busy to be dating.

Destiny was now 2 years old.

Ianto decided to bring Destiny to a day-care instead of hiring a babysitter. She would get to see other people and Ianto now had the money to afford it. On normal day he would bring her to day-care go to work and on the way back he would pick her up again. On busy days Ianto would ask Rhiannon to bring her.

At the end of the day they had dinner together. After that they usually watched an episode of some children's program and went to bed. The little girl loved music and dancing. So by the age of 4 when she started going to school he signed her up for dancing lessons on Thursdays after school. It was a simple life Ianto loved it, loved his daughter and he had made some great friends at work. However, he still missed something in his life but he also was afraid that the past would repeat itself. That if he did found someone they would leave him again.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you think?<strong>


	2. Note

Hi,

Just a little note, I know only one chapter is up yet. but after reading the review of Word to the Wise. I've decided to rewrite it. slow things down a bit. i had the intention to make this a short story but rushing trough it was not my intention as I can see some get that from this chapter. So i'll take some advise and am going to change some things.

The new chapter one is comming online soon but will be comepletely diffrent as i'm going to give some more details. the summary is going to change a bit as well, but the storyline I had in mind will still be the same :)

Sorry for this and hope you'll understand.


	3. Prologue

**Authors note.**

**Saying I would rewrite I'm now starting with a Prologue giving more detail on what happened before in Ianto's life. It's not that long of a chapter it just contains some extra information. On the grammatical part English is not my first language. So sorry if there are any grammatical errors. If there are big mistakes grammatically please let me know. Thanks for the reviews and they are not changing anything on the story line just explaining things a bit more which will result in more chapters :)**

* * *

><p>Ianto knew his girlfriend from his school time and they had been together ever since. Rhiannon and the rest of his family didn't like her. Always saying she had a bad influence on him. He didn't care for what they said he was happy with her and it was his choice after all. After graduating Ianto had got a job at a electronic office supplies and hardware store on customer service. The income was okay and his colleagues were nice.<p>

A year after graduation he had saved enough to buy a small apartment in Cardiff together with his girlfriend. Deciding to stay together with her resulted in Ianto eventually breaking contact with his parents. He only stayed in contact with Rhiannon that didn't say she was happy about it, but she accepted Ianto's choice.

Once settled down in their apartment his girlfriend became pregnant. It wasn't planned, but they were happy about at least Ianto was, his girlfriend had some mind changes during the pregnancy. One moment she was happy about it and the next she wouldn't want to have anything to do with the child. Nine months later they had a beautiful baby girl and named her Destiny.

It was busy taking care of a newborn considering that in the beginning Ianto to most of the care for the girl. His girlfriend found out she was not ready for a child. This caused a lot of fights between them. Eventually she helped with taking care of Destiny but not happily.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope this is a bit more clear. liked it?<strong>

**The real first chapter will follow soon.**


	4. Chapter 1 (new)

**Authors note.**

**Now on with the story. I've finally found a suitable name for Ianto's girlfriend that was the main reason she didn't have a name yet. Thanks for all the reviews and enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Ianto woke up to the cries of Destiny. He expected Lynn, his girlfriend would wake up as well and feed the little girl, but he was wrong. The other side of the bed was empty and cold. On the baby cam installed in the little girls room he didn't see his girlfriend either so he stood up and walked to the cot in the kids room.<p>

"Hey shush now little girl just a moment daddy's going to make you something to eat." He said to her as he held her in his arms and walked to the kitchen. He warmed up a bottle and sat down, smiling at Destiny as she drank the milk. Once she had finished she fell asleep in Ianto's arms. He laid her back down in her cot and went to his bedroom to change. He noticed a note on the bedside table.

**_Dear Ianto_**

**_I'm sorry but I can't do this I can't take care of a child. I'm not ready for that. You're a great guy and a great father, but I don't love you anymore as I used to. It's already arranged you'll get full custody for Destiny and I won't bother you anymore. I wish you the best and that you find somebody who really loves you. Someone you can start a family with._**

**_Good bye,_**

**_Lynn _**

Tears fell down his face and he knew his sister was right about her in the end. He lay down and cried. He wasn't sure about his feelings, he was sad but did he still love her? They had fought a lot over the last couple of months and maybe it was better this way. That didn't take away the pain because he had loved her. He felt like a part of him was missing.

Destiny had woken up and was screaming. He picked her up and smiled sadly. "If only you knew sweetie." She stopped crying, and Ianto lay her back in the cot. "I love you baby girl. that is what will get me trough this" he kissed her forehead. He quickly changed clothes and took care of Destiny. Once finished he put her in the buggy and they walked over to his sister's house.

Rhiannon saw it all on Ianto's face. "You were right about her." He said once they sat down with a cup of tea. They talked for a while "Rhi can you please take care of Destiny during the day. It's already four in the afternoon on Sunday and I'm not able to find a babysitter I trust before I have to get to work Monday." "Sure no problem just bring her by before going to work." "Thanks for the help and support. I should've listened to you, you were right." They went home and night fell. In the morning Ianto brought Destiny to his sister and was then of to work.

"Ianto can we have a word" his boss called him in. "Ianto I'm afraid you'll have to leave you're turning up late more and more often we can't have that around here. Since your contract is ending next month I'm afraid we won't extend it. To help you a bit we will give you this month off so you have the chance to find something else." He nodded, and left the building after gathering his things. "Why does this have to happen now." He tried to calm himself down. Rhiannon didn't expect him to pick Destiny op till five in the afternoon. He decided to make the best out of the worst and went home and spend the rest of the day calling and mailing applying to several jobs. But he didn't get any replies.

Two weeks passed he was taking care of Destiny and he got on pretty well. Over the weeks he kept applying to jobs. To most of them he didn't even get an answer back or he got a call or mail where they told him they needed someone with more experience. A week later to his surprise he got a reply from a HR company that needed an assistant client service director. He made an appointment for a job interview the next day.

"Rhi guess what I might have found a company. I've an appointment tomorrow so could you please watch Destiny." "Of course I'm happy for you that you finally found something."

His job interview the next day went great. He could start next week. Working hours were from half past eight till five o'clock. So now he had six days to find a babysitter for Destiny. He couldn't depend on Rhiannon forever. After a couple of calls to his friends he finally found a girl called Levi who could watch Destiny during those hours.

His first week was more of an introduction he got to know his colleagues a bit better he got on really well with Eddy and Katherine. He liked it at his job it kept him occupied during the day. As soon as he was at home he spent all his time with his daughter. Sometimes watching Telly, or telling her stories or sometimes just watching her. Then was everything okay.

Late at night as Ianto lay in his bed staring at the ceiling his mind often wandered off to Lynn thing about her what they had been trough. The happy moments and the brake up. Or he thought about how the future would be with her. It made him sad, but he always woke up with a smile making the best of it trying to forget and live every moment.

Months went by some days happier than others, but the pain stayed. Today was not a day for tears Ianto decided as the doorbell rang. Opening the door he saw Rhiannon with her husband and kids, Eddy and Katherine. Destiny was sitting in her chair it was her first birthday. They had fun altogether and after everybody left. Ianto went to give Destiny a bath, and tucked her into bed afterwards. Reading her a story as usual after finishing there was a moment of silence. "dada" it took a while before Ianto noticed it was her first word. He kissed her forehead "I'm glad I've you. Sweet dreams little girl." He whispered as he softly closed the door to her room.

* * *

><p><strong> I'm taking a bit more time and decided not to rush trough 4 years in 1 chapter.<strong>

**Thanks for reading and I hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 2

**Authors note **

**Sorry it took quite a while I had a writer's block I just couldn't get anything on paper with my mind caught up in my work. Thank you all for reading my story here's the next chapter. And a small note on the side this is not following the original time line of Torchwood.**

* * *

><p>Ianto woke from Destiny calling him "Out daddy out." She had learned quite a couple of words in the three months after her birthday. He let out a chuckle as he picked her up. A quick look at the clock made him realise it was only five thirty in the morning on a Saturday. There was no need to be up this early in the morning. He took her back to his room. They lay down for a couple of hours extra sleep. Destiny laying on top of him.<p>

By eight Destiny woke Ianto again. Knowing he wouldn't get anymore sleep till tonight.

He made the two of them some breakfast which they ate in front of the telly. After breakfast he sat destiny on a play mat near his desk with some toys and turned on his computer as he still had to do some work that he didn't manage to finish during the week. After about 2 hours Destiny began to get bored and crawled over to the chair lifting herself up with help of the chair. "Well done little girl." Ianto said an took her on his lap. He decided he had worked enough for today and as Destiny looked quite steady on her legs he wanted to try learn her walk a bit.

Teaching her to walk, playing with Destiny and learning small new words took up most of Ianto's free time. Sometimes Ianto just lay down as Destiny was asleep. Over thinking everything, his future and past. How things could be different or stay the same. He still wasn't over Lynn and wasn't ready to find someone new even if he had the time which he hadn't. he just couldn't.

Months went by and even if he was really busy every now and then Ianto would go out with his friends. He usually brought Destiny to Rhiannon as he didn't want to bother his usual sitter as she watched Destiny during the week.

It was Saturday evening and Ianto had planned a night out with his friends the next week . He had asked his sister if she could watch the little girl but she had a dinner party at one of her friends with the whole family. Ianto didn't want to leave Destiny with an unknown sitter he over thought other options. As the doorbell rang. It was the neighbour Julie with her eight year old son Jake.

"Hi Ianto I know we are not really close friends but could you do me a favour." Ianto nodded and wondered what she had to ask him as indeed they were not close friends. Of course they have talked a couple of times but it wasn't like they often hang out together. "You see my husband wanted to surprise me and take me out for dinner, but he couldn't find a sitter for Jake. So could you please watch him for the night." Ianto was okay with that. "Of course no problem at all, go out tonight if it's easier he can even stay the night here. "

Ianto had no problem watching Jake a couple of times as he asked to play with Destiny even though it as a six year age gap the two got along pretty well. And when Ianto wanted to go out with friends Destiny mostly stayed at the neighbours when Rhiannon couldn't watch her.

Time flew by and Destiny became two. Ianto decided it would be better if he brought her to a day care instead of hiring a sitter every day. It would give her an opportunity to make friends, so Ianto signed her up.

"Morning sweetie " Ianto said as he stood next to her bed waking her up. She was finally sleeping at a normal rhythm and didn't wake him early in the morning that often anymore. "Let's get you ready for day care." Ianto had explained her what was going to happen. Even though he didn't know what she'd understand from what he told her. He still found it best to tell her as much as possible.

When they stepped into the day care Destiny acted shy and hid behind Ianto's legs. Jane the owner of the day care kneeled down to talk to Destiny after saying hello to Ianto. "Hi Destiny I'm Jane you're going to stay here for a while while your daddy is going to his work, would you like that?" she asked sweetly. Still a bit shy Destiny nodded.

Ianto picked her up. "It's okay sweetie you stay here and I'll be back in the afternoon." He kissed her cheek and Jane took her over from him. "You can always call if there is something wrong." Jade nodded an Ianto waved goodbye to Destiny and left for work.

At work in their lunch break Katherine had told Ianto and Eddy she was going to get married in a year. They both were happy for her. Later on Ianto's thoughts started to think that it would have been possible that he was soon going to marry if he were still together with Lynn, and not having that possibility made Ianto feel lonely. As usually he set the thoughts aside and tried to focus on his work. When the day was done and he arrived at the day care to pick up Destiny he saw her playing with some music toys together with other children. He quickly snapped a picture with his phone.

Destiny liked going to the day care and time passed quickly before Ianto knew it the little girl turned three. By now she was quite good at walking and was able to form simple sentences.

Ianto wished he could stop the time from passing he was happy the way it was now, but that was out of the question time kept passing and the day of Katherine's wedding was tomorrow Ianto and Destiny were both invited.

That was the reason Ianto went to the city they both needed some new clothes. After a few hours of shopping they passed by an ice cream cart "Daddy can I have some please." Ianto agreed and got her a cone with strawberry ice cream. After that they went home for dinner and an early night.

The wedding was long but really nice Ianto was happy for Katherine. He wasn't really paying much attention just sitting there mind wandering to nothing special. Till he felt a tug at his sleeve. "Daddy can we go I'm tired." He nodded and picked her up. They said their goodbyes and left.

When they arrived it was eight in the evening not that late, but a whole day at a wedding was tiring for a three year old. Ianto decided to give her a bath and then put her to bed. He lay her down and grabbed the book from the night stand to read her a chapter. After finishing he turned off the lights and kissed her goodnight. "Sweet dreams baby girl."

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked it, and the next one will probably be up next week<strong>


	6. Chapter 3

**Authors note**

**Hey all here's the next chapter hope you'll enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>Before Ianto knew it he was arranging Destiny's fourth birthday. He invited his colleagues, the neighbours, and some of the kids and parents he got to know at the day care.<p>

Next week Destiny would start school Ianto was also looking for a dancing class for the little girl as she just loved music and dancing. He found a dancing school that did lessons for four year olds on a Thursday.

Destiny enjoyed school she had made quite a couple of friends. Every now and again one of her friends would stay around after school or she would go to a friend's house. On Thursdays Ianto dropped her off at the dancing lessons sometimes leaving to make a couple of business calls. While other times he would just stay and watch or talk some with the other parents around there.

Ianto liked the way it was going for him and his daughter he had nothing to complain about.

A Friday night he got a call from Eddy "Hi Ianto it's been a while since we had a boys night. So how about we get some people to my place and play some cards tomorrow evening." Ianto thought it was a great idea it had been a while since they went out. He didn't have much time to go out with a fast growing child and he wouldn't want to miss a thing. He hung up the phone and quickly texted Rhiannon if Destiny could stay with her this Saturday and he would pick her up Sunday afternoon.

It wasn't a problem so the next evening he found himself at Eddy's place with some of their friend plating cards.

"So Ianto is there anybody in your life at the moment? " one of their colleagues asked.

"No, not really. I've been busy working and taking care of my daughter. Not really thinking about finding someone. I don't want Destiny to be sad if I find someone and it just doesn't work out. " He lied because not only didn't he want Destiny to get hurt, he didn't want to face the pain again if it didn't work out.

"Ah come on man, almost everybody here at the table is in a relationship if not already married. Don't let your past hold you back. It's been more than three years now!" Ianto didn't know what to say. He knew he would have to find somebody someday. "Maybe you're right, but I don't know how. I'm too busy to go out and look around." Ianto said trying to please them with this answer as he really didn't want to try again, but to no luck as one spoke.

"I know somebody who loves children and is single. She works at my daughters school and is one of my wife's best friends. Maybe I can arrange something for next Saturday." He didn't really want to as he then had to leave Destiny alone two Saturdays in a row, but Ianto couldn't decline and agreed to go on a date with her.

On Sunday he went to pick up Destiny. "So what have you been up to lately." Rhiannon asked Ianto.

"Not much to be honest busy taking care of Des and myself and got myself a date next week."

"She must be special you haven't been on a date after the breakup, just be careful don't rush things. " Ianto just nodded. After a cup of coffee they went home.

The next week flew by and he had arranged for Destiny to stay at the neighbours that weekend.

He gave Destiny a kiss and walked out of the door. He would meet his date Kacy at the restaurant a couple of blocks away. He waited in front of the restaurant. As he saw her walk towards him he thought she was beautiful. She had long brown hair, was quite short and had a nice smile.

"Kacy, nice to meet you!" He said as they walked into the building. Over dinner they talked and learned a lot about each other. She was nice and Ianto liked her, but as a friend nothing more he was missing something for it to be more.

"Thanks for the dinner." Kacy said as Ianto walked her home. Yeah it was nice." A silence fell after that.

"This isn't going to work isn't it?" She said with a smile.

"No I'm afraid not. I think we're better off as friends."

she nodded "I agree."

" See you soon then." they hugged and Ianto walked off.

It was still early and Ianto went to pick up Destiny he rang the doorbell and was invited in by Julie he smiled at what he saw. Jake was sleeping on the couch with Destiny hanging on to him, sleeping as well, the television still playing cartoons. He picked Destiny up and held her close

"Thanks for watching her" Ianto handed Jake 25 pounds. As he knew Julie wouldn't take it and from everything he knew Jake probably played with her most of the time "No problem everything went ok and she behaved like an angel as always." Ianto rolled his eyes

"Thanks for the help, have a nice evening." Once at home he put Destiny to bed when he got a text "Night little girl." He said as he walked out of the room and checked his text

**_From: Eddy, To: Ianto_**

_How did it go?_

**_From: Ianto, To: Eddy_**

_It was nice Kacy is sweet but not the one for me._

**_From: Eddy, To: Ianto_**

_Come on, I thought you two would make a great couple._

**_From: Ianto, To: Eddy_**

_We would but it is just not there. Don't worry I'll find someone. You guys setting me up for this made me realise that I can go out to meet someone._

**_From: Eddy, To: Ianto_**

_No problem mate see you at work Monday._

**_From: Ianto, To: Eddy_**

_Yeah see you Monday._

On Sunday Ianto woke up from Destiny jumping on his bed. "Come here you little devil." He smiled. "Daddy can we go to the park?" "Of course but first we need to get you dressed." She ran off to her room. Fifteen minutes later they were dressed. "Can we ask Jake to come with us?" "Des you saw him yesterday." She set up puppy dog eyes. "Okay you can ask if he wants to come." She ran up to the door and a few minutes later came back with Jake.

"Hope you don't mind, she asked if you could come." "Really it's no problem. I like spending time with her." Ianto thought for a bit but just let it go. In the Park Ianto sat down on a bench as Jake went to the playground with Destiny.

Ianto looked around him and saw a lot happy couples and he really missed it. Having someone special.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading next one will be up next week.<strong>


	7. Chapter 4

**Authors note. **

**Thanks for the reviews it means a lot to me that people are enjoying the story. So here's the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed by and everything had been normal. Ianto went on like nothing happened with Kacy she'd been around a couple of times just as a friend. And since it was a Saturday and nothing really important was happening. Kacy stopped by and decided to take her two best friends to the city for some shopping.<p>

She didn't disagree with the clothes Ianto choose for Destiny but Kacy thought the girl could use some more girly clothes. Well the idea was mostly to look for a nice dress for her fifth birthday in three months. Ianto didn't know it yet but Kacy was arranging a small party for the girl. She would tell Ianto so he would have a bit of time to himself, and she loved arranging such things. She had an idea to take Destiny and some of her friends like a group of 4 to 5 children and go to a playground or the cinema. She still had to figure out which one and where and everything but she still had enough time.

The weekend passed quickly and Ianto found himself on his way from one of the customers back home at two in the afternoon on Monday, as something went wrong with his car Luckily the next parking place was next by. He got out of the car and figured something was wrong with the tyre. He got everything out of the car he needed to change it, but doing this alone he was still struggling. "Do you need a hand?" Ianto looked beside him a tall man with black hair and a pair of blue/grey eyes were staring into Ianto's.

"Yes please, Ianto by the way."

" Jack nice to meet you." Ianto smiled.

"So that should do the trick." Jack said as they finished changing the tyre and smiled at Ianto. Who didn't know what to say or do for a moment. "Why don't we get a cup of coffee." Ianto looked at his watch he still had some time before he had to pick up Destiny from school.

"Yes that would be great. I know a place in the city that serves some good coffee." Ianto said.

Jack nodded."Okay lead the way I'll follow." They both got into their own cars. Ianto went up front and Jack followed in his car. As they parked somewhere in the centre of the city Ianto took a look at the car Jack was driving while he parked. It was a black SUV with the text Torchwood at the sides of the car. Ianto figured it would probably be a car from his work.

They walked into a small café and sat down. "Thanks for the help a back there couldn't have done it myself. "

"Really it was no problem." They ordered and talked for a while while drinking their coffee.

Ianto looked at his watch every now and then to keep an eye on the time. "You have somewhere you need to be?"

"Not yet, but I'm afraid I'll have to leave in half an hour. I've to pick up my daughter from school."

They talked a bit more about Destiny, and soon it was time for Ianto to leave. He insisted on paying the coffee as Jack had helped him out. They exchanged numbers, and went to their cars. "It was nice to meet you Ianto. Give a call sometime or send a text. I could use a friend like you."

Ianto had a questioning look on his face, after a small silence they just laughed. Ianto felt comfortable around Jack. "Yeah sure I'll give you a call. See ya Jack till next time." They both got in their cars and left.

Ianto arrived at the School and went inside "daddy, daddy." He heard Destiny as the girl ran up to him and jumped into his arms. "Hey sweetie did you have fun today."

"Yes daddy look at what I made." She showed him a painting she made that day it was a simple child's drawing containing a house, grass, a sun drawn in the corner of the paper, and a simple drawn version of the family. "That is beautiful baby, let's get your coat and then we head home." She nodded and walked to the coat rack.

At home Ianto made them dinner, gave Destiny a bath and put her to bed. In the living room. After some zapping Ianto got tired and decided on an early night.

Ianto woke around six in the morning. Why he didn't know he wasn't tired and it was still too early to wake up Destiny. He decided to go downstairs and watch some telly. Ianto turned up the news. It was something about a robbery at one of the rival companies in Ianto's business. It happened last night. While listening to the story and watching he thought he saw a glimpse of a black SUV that looked a lot like Jack's . He made a note to himself to text Jack later on today about it.

After the story was finished he woke Destiny and got her ready for school. "Be a nice girl I'll be back this afternoon." He kissed her forehead and left the school building. Before he got in the car he send a text to Jack.

**_From Ianto to Jack:_**

_Hey, did you hear about the robbery last night? It might sound strange, but is it possible you were there I think I saw your car in one of the shots on the telly._

At work everyone was talking about it. They arranged an important meeting with all the staff to go over safety procedures. Ianto felt his phone buzz.

**_From Jack to Ianto:_**

_Yes I saw it it's horrible what happened. I was not there though there are more black SUV's around I'm probably not the only one to drive one. _

That explanation was logical and Ianto didn't spend much time thinking about it was probably his mind playing tricks on him. But he still had a nagging feeling something wasn't quite right about what Jack told him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading next one will be up sometime beginning last week<strong>


	8. Chapter 5

**Authors note**

**Hi all thanks for reading enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Four weeks passed Ianto had spoken a couple of times with Jack over the phone and they have been texting quite a lot. Ianto almost felt complete again. At odd hours of the day Ianto found himself thinking of Jack in ways he never thought he would think of a man, but he didn't care.<p>

He felt comfortable around Jack and they'd grown to be great friends, but Ianto felt it to be something different then friends. He couldn't exactly place or he kind of could, but his mind just wouldn't accept it yet.

"Destiny wake up sweetheart we have to get you to school." The last two weeks Destiny didn't really want to go to school. Ianto still tried to find the reason. The girl didn't want to say anything about it. He made her breakfast and packed her back as it was Thursday and she had dancing lessons. As they arrived at the school the place was busy with parent dropping of their children. "I'll be back this afternoon sweetie. "

"Bye dad." He gave her a kiss on the cheek and left to work. In his lunch break he received a text

**_From Jack to Ianto:_**

_What are you doing tonight?_

Ianto smiled and thought about his options. As it was a week day he couldn't go out though he would love to see Jack again.

**_From Ianto to Jack:_**

_Not much Destiny has dancing lessons till five. Having dinner at home afterwards._

They spoke of Destiny a couple of times and Jack had told him that he would love to meet the girl.

**_From Jack to Ianto:_**

_How about I come to the dancing school and take you for dinner tonight._

Ianto decided to call him as this was going to take a while. "Jack I really can't take that offer and I don't know how Destiny will react to go and eat with someone she has never met. She can be really shy sometimes. I just don't know."

"Well if you don't want to meet you can just say it." Jack sounded sad and disappointed.

"It's not that. I know let's just have dinner at mine so you can meet her and she can get to know you." Ianto hoped Jack was ok with this.

"Okay I'll drop by tonight around six just text me the place and I'll be there." They said their goodbyes.

Ianto finished his work and left to pick up Destiny. On the way to dancing lessons Destiny told her father what they'd done at school and after a 30 minute drive they arrived at the dancing studio. Ianto decided to wait in the canteen as Destiny practised. They were practicing a show for a competition six months later. He sometimes took a peek through the window. It made him smile she seemed extra happy when she was dancing.

An hour passed and they were back on the way home. "Destiny one of my friends is coming by for dinner just so you know." She just nodded and looked out of the window it looked like she had a question on her mind and was afraid to ask it. At home she went to play and Ianto started preparing dinner. Everything was almost ready as the doorbell rang.

Ianto opened the door and didn't know exactly what to do. They'd texted and spoke over the phone but didn't see each other after that coffee four weeks ago. Jack however wasn't that awkward and hugged Ianto. He didn't know what happened and felt his cheeks heathen up and he tried to hide it. "Jack perfect timing everything is almost ready." They walked into the living room where Destiny was playing.

"Destiny this is Jack he's my friend." She was a bit shy and just shook Jacks hand. Ianto set the table as Jack tried to interact with Destiny he tried to get her to play with him. And before they knew they could have dinner.

Destiny started to feel more comfortable around Jack as she started to talk more and more. She talked Ianto into watching Bambi after dinner before going to bed. So once they finished they settled in front of the telly Destiny in the middle. By the end of the movie she was almost sleeping and Ianto decided it was best to bring her to bed. "Daddy I like Jack he's nice." She said before he left the room. He was glad she said that cause he had a feeling this was more than a friendship, but only time would show that.

Down stairs Jack had opened a bottle of wine he found and poured two glasses. "I'm glad you feel already comfortable enough to help yourself around here." Ianto said jokingly.

"Well I thought it was better to make myself kind of useful." Jack let out a chuckle. They talked about different things. Ianto found out Jack worked sort of for the police but he didn't want to give him more details. He had a feeling that even if they were talking much Jack never gave the complete truth Ianto wondered what he was hiding. Time passed quickly and Ianto had to tell Jack to leave as he had to get to his work on time the next day.

"Jack we should really do something like this again soon." He agreed and said that he would call. Ianto walked him to the door and there was a silent moment in which he over thought his options. He could just say goodbye, hug Jack or give him a small kiss. This was only the second time they had met even though they had talked al lot on the phone and it felt natural he thought a kiss would be too much. So he decided on a hug.

As they broke the hug Jack gave him a kiss on the cheek and left. Ianto locked the door and went to have a shower before heading to bed. He couldn't get his thought straight and didn't bother enough to sort it out now he was happy. Before actually going to sleep he had one more look at his phone.

**_From Jack to Ianto:_**

_Tonight was great, sleep well and see you soon._

* * *

><p><strong>Let me know what you think. next chapter will be up next week.<strong>


	9. Chapter 6

**Authors note**

**Hi hope you are all doing well. Thanks for the nice reviews and advise. Enjoy the next chapter.**

* * *

><p>Another day began as Ianto heard the alarm go off. He got out of bed and started his morning routine. It was a normal day Destiny had to go to school he had to go to work. In between work he would probably call or Text Jack before they both had to admit that they had to continue to work and that they would speak later that evening. Some days if Jack didn't have to work late he would join Ianto and Destiny for dinner.<p>

Tonight wasn't one of those nights it was just Ianto and Destiny at the dinner table. In silence till Destiny started speaking. " Daddy where is mommy?" Ianto was surprised by the question. He knew she would ask someday but he hadn't prepared for it.

"Your mother left us sweetheart when you were about 6 months. She loved you ,but she didn't love me anymore and the responsibility was just too much." Ianto had a hard time telling her this and even if Jack was a great help even if they hadn't given a name to what they had. Speaking with Destiny about her mother made him tear up.

"We had a talk about our parents at school. Most of my classmates have a mother and a father. Some of them laugh at me that I only have you." She saddened a bit. Ianto guessed that was the reason that it seemed that she didn't want to go sometimes. He wanted to say something but before he could Destiny continued now smiling. "But a new boy in class has two dads and he doesn't make fun of me." Ianto Smiled knowing that she wouldn't let what the other kids told her hurt her. And that she had some friends in her class.

"I see you have made a new friend." Destiny nodded heavily. "Des your fifth birthday is coming up in two months and Kacy is throwing you a birthday party. Who would you like to come from your school and dancing lessons." Destiny named two girls from dancing lessons Haley and Tess, another girl from school Jess, the new boy Justin she also insisted Jake would come and that Jack had to be there, and Rhiannon with her children. Ianto smiled. They had finished their dinner and played a board game before it was Destiny's bed time. After reading her a story she fell asleep and Ianto went downstairs.

He saw he had a missed call and a text from Jack.

**_From Jack to Ianto_**

_Seeing you're not answering I believe you're putting Destiny to bed. Just call me when you see this text :)_

And so Ianto called him. They talked about their day. Ianto told him about what Destiny had told him. Jack sounded happy when he told him she wanted him at her fifth birthday party and what she thought about the boy with two fathers. They had to end their call early as Jack had an emergency from his work and had to go. Ianto told him to be safe which earned him a chuckle from Jack.

Ianto in bed found himself fantasising about Jack. How it would be to have a family with him and Destiny. Maybe they could adopt a second child or maybe not. He was wondering if he would ever get to know the full truth about Jack his life. He drifted off into a deep sleep.

In the next weeks Ianto helped Kacy arrange the birthday party. Destiny kept asking when Jack would join them again for dinner, but he always seemed to have to work late. Ianto missed him as well of course they called, but he'd rather have him around.

The two month went by in a rush and they were heading to an indoor playground with 8 children and four grownups. Rhiannon offered to stay with the bags and everything when the three other joined the children. "Daddy, Jack follow me." Destiny said a bit hyper as she started to run in a direction. They followed smiling.

They had a great time running around and before they knew it it was one in the afternoon and they had to gather everybody for lunch. After eating the children were allowed to play for 2 more hours till four. "Daddy are you coming again?"

Ianto would agree but Rhiannon was already sitting here most of the day alone. "Sorry sweetie not now." Before she could say anything else Jack had scooped her up and was spinning her around which made her laugh. They left to the trampolines, but before they left Jack winked at Ianto which made him blush.

Ianto was zoned out and didn't hear Rhiannon talk to him. "So who is he? How did you meet?" Ianto snapped out of his thoughts.

"He's just some guy that helped me change my tyre. We had some coffee and kept in contact."

"Believe me he is more than just some guy. You look happier than you ever did and my guess is that he is the reason for that. So are you guy dating or what?" Ianto was surprised his sister had noticed it.

"Let's say it's complicated. We have something for sure I only don't know what. I guess I would have to just take him out for dinner and have a good talk. We've know each other for a bit longer than four months." His sister encouraged him to just do it and she offered to watch Destiny for a weekend so that they would have all the time they needed.

Time went by and the children were picked up from the playground by their parents. Ianto hugged Jack and said goodbye. Jack couldn't come with them as he said he had somewhere to be. Destiny was asleep as they were still talking outside Ianto's car. Ianto looked disappointed at what Jack had said.

"Ianto please don't think I'm avoiding you I would've loved to come, but I have to do this I can't explain the reason why at the moment. And I promise that someday I'll explain it all I just have to get things in order for myself." Ianto took a deep breath and from what Jack told him he could see that something was holding him back. He decided to give him some time to think, but not too long as Ianto really needed to know what it was between them.

"It's okay I understand it see you later then we'll text. " They hugged and said goodbye it felt right and awkward at the same time.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. Hope you liked it. Next chap will be up next week. <strong>


	10. Chapter 7

**Authors note**

**Hi all. Here is the next chapter Sorry if the last one wasn't what you expected first bit is sort of Jack's POV to explain things a bit more. Most of the story will be Ianto's POV, but every now and again I'll do Jack's POV.**

* * *

><p><strong>Jacks POV<strong>

Jack really wanted to go with Ianto after Destiny's party, but he needed time to think. Their relationship or whatever it was, was going well. Jack just wanted some more time to think about his situation and what exactly he should tell Ianto. He couldn't just tell him he was immortal, he couldn't just tell him about Torchwood and everything else. Telling Ianto would bring him and Destiny in danger and he didn't want that, but he couldn't keep it a secret either.

Jack had used the excuse of working late a lot lately. He knew it wasn't fair but he needed time to think. He liked Ianto a lot and his daughter was sweet and seemed to like him. The only thing holding him back of making something serious from this relationship was the fact that he was going to outlive them both.

A week passed without them meeting they only talked on how their day was and nothing more. Jack couldn't take it anymore he missed Ianto and decided to text him.

**_From Jack to Ianto_**

_I'm sorry I didn't come with you after Destiny's party and that I've been working late a lot lately. I know we didn't talk about it, but I feel like I need to explain some things. Can we meet up this weekend?_

Jack pressed send and knew there wasn't a way back now.

* * *

><p><strong>Ianto's POV<strong>

Ianto was disappointed Jack didn't want to come back to his place after the party. In the week that followed they only texted, the conversations not that deep. It was now Thursday Destiny was at school and Ianto was at work. He heard his phone beep and looked it was a message from Jack, he read it. He took a while deciding what he would reply. Before leaving from work to pick up Destiny he replied the text.

**_From Ianto to Jack_**

_Yes we can. Why don't you stop by tomorrow evening after six. Destiny will be staying at Rhiannon's so we'll have all the time to talk. _

Ianto gave Rhiannon a quick update and she had no problem watching Destiny. Ianto arrived at Destiny's school she was still talking with Justin and didn't notice her father. He heard Justin talk to her about his fathers. and heard Destiny talk about him and about Jack.

Did she think they were together? That thought made him smile even though he knew that they weren't well not official. And he would have to tell her eventually for now it couldn't hurt much if she believed it. He would decide what to tell after Jack and he talked.

"Destiny are you coming sweetie you've got dancing lessons." She got her jacked and said goodbye before they left. Ianto watched his daughter and the rest of the group dance for a couple of minutes. The rest if the time he passed by reading something trough for his work.

Snapping out of his reading as Destiny tapped on his shoulder fully dressed again and ready to leave.

"Daddy when will Jack come again?" she asked in the car.

"He'll stop by tomorrow because I need to talk with him, but I need you to stay with aunt Rhiannon." The girl looked disappointed.

"I'll be picking you up again on Sunday in time for your swimming lessons." It was Jack's idea to sign her up so he did as her birthday present. Jack also got her a bathing suit, and a couple of old Disney movies.

"But I want to see Jack again, are you mad at him?" Ianto was surprised she asked.

"No I'm not mad at him we just have to have a grownup talk. You know what I'll ask him if he comes with me to pick you up Sunday." That answer seemed to satisfy the girl.

The Friday passed normal and soon Ianto found himself back at home waiting for Jack.

**_From Jack to Ianto_**

_I'm on my way I hope you didn't cook yet I'm brining pizza. _

He figured he missed the text cause just after reading it the doorbell rang. Ianto let Jack in.

They sat down and ate in silence.

"Ianto I'm sorry I haven't been honest with you." Jack suddenly said breaking the silence. Ianto kept silent as a gesture for Jack to explain.

"Ianto I like you a lot really, but I've lost a lot of people I loved already. Not from illness or an accident just by growing older. And I just don't want to lose you and Destiny eventually. The last couple of weeks I've been telling you that I had to work late, that was not the truth. I just needed time to think." Jack rushed through and let a short pause fall. Ianto wanted to react , but before he could say something Jack continued.

"I've a lot of secrets and I can't tell you everything not yet anyway. I just really hope you can give me a chance. That you trust me enough. Cause I want to give us a try." Ianto had to let everything sink in for a moment. He still had a lot of questions and doubts, but he found that only time and trust would give him the answers eventually.

Ianto knew Jack made him and Destiny happy, that he was the first one he loved again after Lynn. Ianto was sure of that now.

The silence was Killing Jack who was waiting for Ianto to reply or do something at least. It surprised Jack when Ianto closed the distance between them and kissed him.

"I want to give us a chance as well, but please don't lie to me anymore. I can wait till you explain things but please don't lie." Jack nodded and hugged him.

Ianto poured them both a drink and they watched some telly to kill the time. "Do you want to come with me when I'm going to pick up Destiny Sunday. She has been asking why you didn't stop by that much." Jack agreed to go with Ianto.

Jack stood up and started to get his jacket as it was getting late. "You know you don't have to go if you don't want to." Ianto said. Jack chuckled "I'm going, but I won't be away for long cause I'm taking you on a proper date tomorrow." Jack kissed Ianto and left before Ianto could say anything.

* * *

><p><strong>I hope you liked reading it. next chapter will be up next week as usual :) thanks for reading.<strong>


	11. Chapter 8

**Authors note**

**So here's the next chapter for some reason i'm not really fond of this chapter, but enjoy reading.**

* * *

><p>Ianto woke that morning feeling great he had over thought what Jack had said that he couldn't handle losing more loved ones. He wondered what it meant it sounded sad, but he was happy they finally figured it out and would give it a try. While Ianto was eating his phone buzzed.<p>

Rhiannon had send him a picture of destiny covered in flour and a rolling pin in her hands as she was rolling out some dough.

Baking cookies was the text underneath it.

He smiled for a second thinking about sending the picture to Jack, but he didn't he would just show him late on today. His phone buzzed again.

**_From Jack to Ianto._**

_I'm picking you up at five make sure you're ready._

Ianto made sure of it, but it took him quite some time to get ready most of the time he was deciding on what to wear. A suit would make it feel to formal although he felt really comfortable wearing suits as he wore them daily for his work. Jeans and a shirt would just be to simple. Eventually he wore Jeans with a button up shirt. He was just rechecking if he had everything right as the bell rang.

Jack was looking at Ianto speechless for a minute. " You look great. " he said and kissed Ianto. " So are you ready. I booked a table for dinner and after that we have nothing planned yet and can do what we want." He said winking.

They left with Ianto's car as it was smaller and easier to find a parking spot for.

They had fun during dinner telling them about their family and friends. Jack told Ianto about Owen, Gwen, and Toshiko as his friends not that they were his team.

They finished eating and Jack insisted on paying even though Ianto protested. "You have enough to pay for already." Was Jack's answer on it. Ianto didn't have a comeback as he knew what Jack said was right.

He earned enough for sure but there was not that much extra and most of the extra were for savings for Destiny's future.

After paying Jack drove them back to Ianto's place. They sat down at the couch together. "Thanks for dinner it was great." Ianto kissed Jack as a thank you.

"About tomorrow are you still coming with me?" Ianto asked.

"Of course I will. If I can be honest I quite missed Destiny." Ianto loved that Jack got along with Destiny it made things much easier.

"Believe me she missed you to. She's even talking about you to her friends. And I have a feeling she believes we are together." The last bit came out a bit unsure.

"Well at least she won't mind, But you're afraid how she will react if this doesn't work out." Ianto nodded "How about we go on a couple more dates or just hang out and after a month we see how we feel about it. If it's still the same how we feel now about each other or better we tell her. And if it's not working we will explain it together. " Ianto agreed with that as it was a good option.

Time flew as they talked and soon it was midnight. "Jack look at the time, we have to pick up Destiny in eight hours. I won't let you go home only to get a couple of hours of sleep only to come back here early morning. Why don't you stay. I don't have guest room though, but my bed is big enough for both of us." Ianto didn't believe he just said that.

He closed everything of downstairs, and waited for Jack to follow him upstairs. They both undressed themselves till they were only in boxed and got in the bed. Ianto was really tired and quickly started to drift off. "Sweet dreams." Jack said and gave him a kiss and turning to his side to drift off as well.

Ianto woke from the sound of his alarm, but had trouble turning it off as a pair of arms were wrapped around him. He felt Jack shifting as Ianto removed his arms. A good twenty minutes and three alarms later they were both awake. And got ready to go.

Ianto felt at ease in the car with Jack beside him in the passenger seat. They both got out when they arrived at Rhiannon's place. Destiny opened the door and smiled, once she saw her father she hugged him after she let go she saw Jack. While she was hugging him as well he picked her up and they went inside. Ianto got Destiny's stuff they drank something and then they had to leave to be on time at the swimming pool.

They watched the lesson of the girl from behind the glass in the canteen. Destiny seemed to enjoy it Ianto figured that it was a good he had took her swimming before and thought her a bit already. He would see later on how many official lessons she would need, but the lessons for the next coming half year were paid for by Jack.

After the lesson was finished they went back home. Destiny was tired and they didn't have anything more to do as it was a Sunday. Destiny asked if she could watch a movie. She ended up watching the fox and the hound curled up on the couch between her father and Jack. They ended up watching bambi and the lion king as well. Before Jack got a call.

"Jack , there are wheevils all over town and something else as well we need your help." Jack told Gwen he was on his way.

"Sorry Ianto I have to go it's important. See you next time Destiny."

Ianto walked him to the door he could see Jack was in a hurry. Ianto was surprised by Jacks kiss and words.

"I love you. I'll call you later." Jack said in his hurry and left slamming the door shut before either of the two realised what was just said.

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked it.<strong>


End file.
